


Ничего глупого

by ladyxenia



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Missing Scene, Self-Discovery, season 1 feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Микаэла никогда не делала глупостей, это было не в её привычках. Хочешь чего-то добиться? Поступай правильно. Или хотя бы убеждай себя, что поступаешь правильно. Но оказалось, иногда лучше позволить себе что-то неправильное.





	Ничего глупого

Первая складная мысль, на которой поймала себя Лорел, была: «У Микаэлы очень мягкие губы». Второй мыслью было: «Что мы делаем?» И только потом: «Это так глупо».

Это произошло случайно.

Лорел и Микаэла задержались у Китинг после того, как все ушли. Надо было убедиться, что документы разложены верно — на мужскую часть группы не надеялась ни одна из них. Надёжнее было проверить всё самим.  
Когда все нужные папки лежали на своих местах и пора было уходить, Лорел заметила, что Микаэла явно собирается медленно, несмотря на поздний час. Она поправила и так ровно стоящий стакан с ручками на столе, достала из сумки пенал, опустила в него свой неизменный жёлтый маркер, аккуратно застегнула, неспешно положила пенал обратно. Осмотрела комнату ещё раз. Подошла к последней горящей лампе и замерла рядом, положив руку на выключатель.

Это было странно.

У Лорел не было причин заговаривать с Микаэлой. Они не были друзьями, ей должно было быть всё равно. Но почему-то вместо того, чтобы спокойно уйти домой, она спросила:  
— Жених не потеряет?  
Микаэла зыркнула на неё такими глазами, что Лорел поняла — попала в точку. В неярком свете лампы глаза её блестели почти возмущённо. Похоже, постоянные язвительные реплики Коннора превратили её в параноика, и теперь любые упоминания жениха она воспринимала, как попытку поддеть. По следующей же фразе Лорел поняла, что не ошиблась.  
— Тебе какая разница? — подчёркнуто холодно спросила Микаэла.  
Лорел пожала плечами.  
— Просто спросила.

Теперь Микаэла смотрела на неё с подозрением. Ну конечно. «Пустое место» осмелилось заговорить с королевой бала безо всяких причин — как такому можно было поверить.  
— Боже мой, Микаэла. — Лорел натянуто улыбнулась. — Не все такие, как Уолш. Некоторые могут упоминать твоего жениха без цели тебя унизить. Если ты, конечно, думаешь, что я спросила поэтому.

Микаэла сначала встретила её взгляд с немым вызовом, сжав губы в такой же неестественной улыбке, а потом вдруг слегка изменилась в лице. Потом резко сказала:  
— Ты мне не подруга.

Это было неожиданно.

Лорел была готова к любому ответу, кроме такого. Разумеется, она не считала себя подругой Микаэлы. У неё никогда не получалось находить общий язык с заносчивыми всезнайками. Но все и так понимали, что никого в их группе не связывают тёплые чувства. Для чего было об этом говорить именно сейчас?  
А Микаэла не то в знак предупреждения, не угрожающе потрясла указательным пальцем:  
— Не подруга. Учти. И не считай, что я сейчас разговариваю с тобой, потому что больше не с кем. Я просто не хочу, чтобы наши друзья об этом знали.

Лорел потеряла ход её мыслей. Казалось, Микаэла разговаривает сама с собой, при этом не особо понимая, о чём. Но всё стало ясно, когда она сказала:  
— Айден на встрече выпускников сегодня.  
Лорел сразу всё поняла.  
— И ты думаешь, там будет Уолш. — закончила она за Микаэлу.  
Девочка-перфекционистка и её комплексы, часть номер бесконечность.  
— Я знаю, что он там будет, — сказала Микаэла расстроенно. — И точно не пройдёт мимо Айдена.

Лорел посмотрела за окно — уже совсем стемнело. Посмотрела на Микаэлу — та стояла, опустив плечи, и выглядела такой беззащитной, что казалось, будто она притворяется. Не могла Микаэла по-настоящему выглядеть так. Уходить сейчас, поняла Лорел, было странно. Не то чтобы она хотела послужить жилеткой для стервы. И не чувствовала она к ней особых дружеских чувств. Но Микаэла вглядела так, будто ей на самом деле было важно поделиться хоть с кем-то. Поэтому Лорел опустилась на диван и кивнула Микаэле на свободное место рядом. Микаэла осторожно, словно всё ещё не веря в происходящее, присела на самый краешек.

Лорел было неловко смотреть на неё, поэтому она перевела взгляд на её лежащие на коленях руки. Ни одна из них не говорила. За окном шумели редкие машины. Горела одинокая лампа. Пальцы Микаэлы нервно двигались по ткани, будто разглаживая невидимые складки.

— Понимаешь, — сказала Микаэла так неожиданно, что Лорел чуть не взрогнула, — он обещал мне, что всё в прошлом. И что больше он никогда, и уж тем более не с ним... Но он мне уже врал, понимаешь?  
В голосе Микаэлы звучала почти детская обида.

Это было даже немного смешно.

Лорел улыбнулась — она надеялась, что улыбка вышла понимающей, а не снисходительной:  
— Единожды солгавши?..  
Судя по тому, как сузила глаза Микаэла, понимающей улыбки не вышло. Пальцы на её коленях уже не гладили ткань, а выстукивали быстрый ритм. Микаэла почти прошипела:  
— Тебе смешно?  
Лорел посмотрела на неё осуждающе.  
— Я этого не говорила.  
Микаэла неверяще покачала головой, а потом бессильно сказала:  
— Не хочу быть его бородой.  
Лорел заметила, что руки её начали мелко трястись.  
— Не хочу! — упрямо повторила Микаэла, опустив взгляд. Заметив свои дрожащие пальцы, она поспешно сжала руки, пытаясь успокоиться, но Лорел показалось, что это сделало только хуже. Теперь уже начал дрожать её голос. — Это так унизительно. Так глупо.  
Она закрыла лицо руками и чуть слышно всхлипнула. От королевы бала не осталось и следа. Она задышала прерывисто, судорожно давя всхлипы, и начала шептать торопливо, запинаясь.  
— Так глупо! Я никогда не поступаю глупо, понимаешь? — Было похоже, что у неё начинается истерика. — Никогда! Вообще никогда!

Лорел стало страшно. Микаэла не плакала, но тряслась уже всем телом, и явно не замечала, что несёт. Куда только делась самовлюблённая стерва с комплексом отличницы. Сейчас она вызывала не отвращение, а жалость. Это было неправильно. Это надо было прекращать.  
Лорел ухватила её за руки.  
— Микаэла!  
Дрожащие ладони в её руках дёрнулись, будто Микаэла хотела вырваться, но потом замерли, и с ними замерла сама Микаэла. Лорел осторожно притянула её к себе.

Она не знала, что говорить, поэтому спросила первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Ничего глупого, говоришь?  
Микаэла отрицательно замотала головой, зауксив губу. Лорел придвинулась ещё ближе и прижалась щекой к её волосам. Она думала, что Микаэла отдёрнется, но она наоборот, прильнула к ней, расслабляясь.  
— Никогда?  
Микаэла несколько раз торопливо кивнула и сказала так тихо, что Лорел с трудом расслышала:  
— Я же не ничтожество.

Это было даже трогательно.

Лорел улыбнулась.  
— Не пропускала занятия? — Микаэла помотала головой. — Не признавалась в любви учителю?  
— Никогда, — шепнула Микаэла уже менее резко. Кажется, она начинала брать себя в руки. А Лорел продолжала:  
— Не надевала самые ужасные вещи своей подруги? Не убегала из дома? Не ела печенье, упавшее на пол? Не пела в душе?  
Микаэла подняла на Лорел неверящий взгляд:  
— Я похожа на того, кто будет петь в душе?  
— Значит, — Лорел сделала вид, что не обратила внимания на возмущение, — в этом проблема? Ты просто никогда не была в глупой ситуации?  
Микаэла нервно всхохотнула.  
— Думаешь, — неверяще спросила она, — если я сделаю что-то глупое, мне станет легче?  
Лорел пожала плечами.  
— Стоит попробовать.  
Микаэла снова замолчала. Уткнулась лбом в плечо Лорел, словно собираясь с мыслями. Её пальцы в руках Лорел всё ещё слегка дрожали. Потом вдруг сжались, обхватив её пальцы в ответ, и Микаэла сказала тихо:  
— Хорошо.

Подняла голову и поцеловала Лорел.

Первое, что подумала Лорел, была: «У Микаэлы очень мягкие губы». Второй мыслью было: «Что мы делаем?»

Губы Микаэлы на самом деле были мягкими. Она целовалась осторожно, словно пробуя незнакомое блюдо на вкус. Лорел сама не заметила, как приоткрыла губы в ответ. Было хорошо и почему-то спокойно.  
В момент, когда Лорел осознала, что происходит, Микаэла отстранилась и замерла, словно ожидая реакции.  
Лорел сидела, как оглушённая. Потом, не поднимая взгляда, чтобы случайно не посмотреть Микаэле в глаза, сказала:  
— Да. Да, это было…  
— Глупо?

Лорел кивнула и всё-таки посмотрела на неё. Волосы Микаэлы были спутаны, отдельные прядки прилипли ко лбу, губы всё ещё приоткрыты. Она всё ещё не была похожа на себя, но уже по-другому. Эта Микаэла не была ни раздражающей, ни пугающей, ни жалкой. Она была красивой. И — осознала вдруг Лорел — её глаза снова начали опасно блестеть. Надеясь, что спохватилась не слишком поздно, она поправилась:  
— Немного.

Микаэла попыталась пригладить растрёпанные волосы. Лорел осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, протянула руку к прилипшей ко лбу пряди, поправила её.  
— Ну как? — спросила она тихо. — Случилось что-то страшное?  
Микаэла задумалась, сколнив голову. Потом сказала:  
— Не знаю.  
Потом неуверенно добавила:  
— Ещё?  
Лорел, не раздумывая, кивнула.

Это — Лорел поняла уже потом — было по-настоящему глупо.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано до выхода 2 сезона на Нано-фест на дайри по заявке:  
01-11. Лорел/Микаэла. Депрессия Микаэлы по поводу жениха и Коннора.
> 
> Вместо депрессии копание в себе и немного истерики.


End file.
